<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitsundae's A Fanfiction by FableDaybreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119719">Kitsundae's A Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableDaybreak/pseuds/FableDaybreak'>FableDaybreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kitsundae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kitsundae, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableDaybreak/pseuds/FableDaybreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are not my original creations this story is a fanfic for these amazing creatures that DarkKitsunegirl on DA makes. If you are interested or want to know what they look like please check them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitsundae's A Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few years since the world was hit with a new craze, adoptables. We aren’t talking about your normal adoptable animals, what we are talking about today is creations and creatures made by Artists. These special people were given the ability to put things together and bring them to life for others to enjoy, ranging from plant based pets to mythical and celestial beings.<br/>
As interesting as those ones are those are not the ones we will be hearing the story about today. No, today we will be diving into the small but beloved creatures called Kitsundaes, these dessert themed pets have hit the hearts of few, but expand day by day. The few that own one can not help but adopt another and share them with the others they find enjoy them to. So lets dive in and start buy where the parlor for these cute little babies are made.<br/>
But before we do, let us dive into what a Kitsundae is; these medium babies are the size of a fox. Named after the Kitsune, which itself is a nine-tailed fox, now these Kitsundaes don’t have the nine-tails. Instead they have a desert as a tail, which the owner can snack on, but only if the Kitsundae gives them promotion and not the whole tail.</p><p>	Down the farmers market streets hidden in the back alleys is where this little parlor hides, it is not scary or secretive. Instead it is calm and inviting, decorated with cool strings lights and surrounded by cactuses of all kinds. Inside sits someone tinkering away at a new request, their own Kitsundae laying next to them as they worked. The current Kitsundae was for a custom buyer named Ashely and Ashely had ordered a rather simple Kitsundae as it was their first order. Kitsi was giving this Kitsundae’s tail a swirl, for this was a soft serve tailed Kitsundae. They looked it over feeling like it needed  more and grabbed two picture perfect peaches to gently nestle into one of the many swirls, liking how they looked they fixed up this Kitsundae to have fennec fox ears as that had also been one of the order requests.<br/>
Once Kitsi was done they gave the little creature two gentle pats on the head to bring them to life, the creature gave a big stretch and looked up at Kitsi before going to wander around the shop, curious of everything. Not but a few minutes after this was there a knock on the shop door, it was Ashely. Kitsi had left them know ahead of time that the Kitsundae they ordered would be done very soon and they could head over anytime. As Ashely entered the shop the new Kitsundae rushed over to them, like it knew this was the person they were meant for.<br/>
Ashley picked up the peach themed Kitsundae and held it close thanking Kitsi greatly for the precious adoptable they had just received, and since Ashely was a new customer Kitsi went over some rules about their creation as well as, giving Ashely a pamphlet for care on the adoptable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>